The Parish - 5/5: Bridge
The Bridge is the fifth and final chapter of the final campaign, The Parish. After the Survivors escaped from the ruins of New Orleans, they learn that the U.S. army is abandoning the mainland and trying to hold out at sea on large cruise ships. The Survivors take this chance, and make a run for it.http://e3.gamespot.com/video/6211469/ Achievements Strategy Campaign The Survivors start out in a small safe room, apparently constructed out of a maintenance room for the bridge, which exits into the northern point of the bridge. The route back to the city has been blocked, and there is a corpse with a radio propped up against the concrete barricade. This sends the army a message to send out a chopper when the Survivors get to the docking point on the other side of the bridge. There are always at least eight health kits in the safe room,so heal if you need to. The Survivors then have to navigate through the stalled out buses and trucks that line the bridge, and also sections of the overhanging deck that has collapsed from bombing, until they finally reach the end of the bridge, where they reach land again. When the bridge gets down, run! You can either go down the middle between the cars or around the edge of the bridge, immediately after the bus, there will be a huge hole in the bridge, don't fall down! Next you will see a fuel truck with a ladder on it, take it, jump from truck to truck until you reach the pickup truck with boxes on it, if you fall down just keep running. There are some more holes in the bridge and you should see an army truck and a piece of destroyed bridge that forms a ramp to the top half, there are 3 weapons and pills and/or Adrenaline there, or you can run past the ramp,avoiding the second floor You will pass a truck that has weapons and usually pills in it, you will see some scaffolding like planks on the edge of the bridge,and the tank music will play, use the scaffolding to avoid cars but watch out, as he can punch you off the bridge. Once you have killed/run from the Tank, you will see another fuel truck with a ladder,climb it, you're almost there! The message "Rescue is here!" should appear on the screen, keep running, you will pass several CEDA tents and a truck with a Heavy Machine Gun in it, jump onto the bus below. You should see the helicopter and hear the pilot hurrying you. Unfortunately the landing site is not safe either, as the infected have completely overrun the mainland. However, they do see their rescue in the form of an MH-53 Pave Low waiting on a helipad on the east bank of the river. As your helicopter lifts off from the landing pad and flies off to sea, the bridge explodes completely, collapsing into the water. Versus The Survivors You need to keep moving as much as possible. It's good to stop for a few seconds every now and then to clear the path ahead, but tell your teammates when you do this, and then quickly resume movement. When the tank comes, you can climb on the scaffolding on the left and right sides of the bridge to avoid being hit by cars. Of course, if the tank climbs on the scaffolds with you, you still need to get off, or you will be smashed. (Possibly even off the bridge!) The Infected Keep in mind that during this level, you should be moving just as much as the Survivors. There are various holes in the bridge and the sides are usually not protected by gates, so carrying survivors off the edge will cause them to hang or fall to their death. Do note that even while you are spawning, should you fall, you will die and have to respawn. Press the use key the instant you start falling to spawn along side the closest survivor to prevent such mishaps that could cost you and your team. Hunters: Try to pounce the last survivor during moments of confusion (Tanks, Boomer Bile, etc.), as most survivors will keep moving before they realize their teammate is dead. Remember that when you can claw weak survivors who usually trail the pack till incapacitated, hide and then pounce the rescuer to add more damage to their team. Jockeys: You can do wonders on this stage, especially if the survivors are scattered. If you can successfully ride one, you can take them way backwards and/or cause them to hang on the side of the bridge. Be aware that this will most likely end in your demise, so have a buddy close at hand to take care of any rescuer, or your sacrifice will be in vain. Chargers: When the opportunity arises, Try to charge a survivor off the bridge from the sides or one of the many holes in the middle of the bridges. Smokers: Try to grab the one that is behind. This can slow the whole Survivor team down. They will either run back to save him, buying your team more time, or run ahead, leaving him to die. Also remember that the many holes in the bridge can instantly incapacitate or kill a survivor, so try to drag stragglers off whenever possible. Your tongue will break and you can hide. As with Jockeys, have a buddy close to grab any wannabe heroes. Boomers: Try to vomit on Survivors when possible. This will summon a horde that can slow down Survivors, especially those that are in the front and away from the other Survivors. This will leave one person fighting off the horde. Remember that when you explode, you can push players back. Take care when near captured survivors or tanks, but attempt to explode near survivors who are close to holes or the sides of the bridge. Spitters: You might not do so well this level as the survivors are constantly moving, your spit is stationary once fired and there are usually multiple paths through the bridge. There are also no "good" hiding spots to take cover in. Attempt to do as much damage to the Survivors as you can, trying to get in places where they HAVE to go. Also, since most players won't cross goo even here, try to spit to split up the survivors so your team can pick them off, or put the survivors in immediate (and deadly) danger. Tanks: If the enemy team is not climbing on the scaffolds, you can easily bash them with cars. It's a great way to slow down survivors and then rush up to them. Do realize that even though you are a feared team member of the infected, the large number of cars and the distance you will spawn from the survivors will mean more time to get to them. It is usually faster to punch cars out of the way then bother jumping and hopping over them. Keep an eye on your frustration meter. Be aware that there are several propane tanks on the bridge, and if survivors time it right, they can stumble you off the bridge. Trivia * The same fighter jets that are seen in the trailer and the cemetery are seen flying back from the city, to refuel and rearm, or simply to give up on their current attempt to control the Infection. However, in Zombie Survival guide, it shows what appears to be the bridge being bombed, and Rochelle talking on a hand-held radio to tell the military to stop the bombing, so the planes were originally there to bomb the bridge. They manage to bomb the bridge at the end of the campaign though. * The helicopter called to rescue the survivors is mentioned to be ready for transporting carriers, likely to avoid such a scenario as with the last two helicopter pilots. The military may use these to bring "carriers" to quarantined safe zones for research into a cure or vaccine. This is also the first time in the Left 4 Dead series where the Helicopter Pilot does not die or become infected after picking up the survivors. * During a Versus match the Charger can easily charge a survivor right off the bridge, killing them instantly. * This is the only finale to use the gauntlet format, rather than the Survivors simply waiting for their pick-up to arrive. * This level had 3 names before the final name: First it was "The Table Bridge" before simply being named "The Bridge". Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left References Category:The Parish Category:Chapters Category:Finale Category:Left 4 Dead 2